Warriors Role Play Wiki:Warriors RP Wiki is NOT
Warriors Role Play Wiki is a online encyclopedia devotedto the Role Play Games that surround the Warriors Series by Erin Hunter. Therefore, there are many things that Warriors RP Wiki (WRPWiki) is not. Content Warriors RP Wiki is not an Unlimited Publisher of Original Thought * General Warriors or other Personal Essays. Any essays posted to this Wiki should be on the subject of Role Play, or discussing a specific role playing game in some contributive fashion. * Character Creation is not be run through this wiki. Character Approvals and general storage should be done at the home site of the character in question. Characters without games do not belong on this wiki, and characters not clearly marked will be subjected to this policy. Warriors RP Wiki is Not a Vehicle for Role Play * Role Play is not to happen anywhere on this site. It is intended as a hub for the Role Playing Community, not a site to facilitate that role play. * Game Building is not to be done on this site. It is a hub and a place for Warriors RP fans to gather, not a place to work to organize and create your game. Warriors RP Wiki is Not an Advertising Site * Advertisement is not the goal of this Wiki. While some level of exposure is provided simply by placing your game on this site, it is not intended solely as a place for a link to be slapped up. Sites are expected to maintain and update pages about their games. * Spam will never be tolerated as apppropriate. It is unacceptable to post edits anywhere on this Wiki prompting people to join your Role Playing Game. All such bussiness should be conducted at the Role Play's Home site, not this wiki. Warriors RP Wiki is not a blog, webspace provider, or social networking site Warriors RP Wiki is not a social network such as MySpace or Facebook. You may not host your own website, blog, or wiki at Warriors RP Wiki. Warriors RP Wiki pages are not: * Warriors RP Wiki is not a place where you can have a personal webspace. Many users have their own user page, but that is relevant to working on this wiki and others too. * Warriors RP Wiki is not a social networking site. Talk pages may not be used as chatrooms. To talk to someone, talk to them on Warriors Wiki IRC. If less than 20% of your edits are in the mainspace for the first two months you're a member, you will be warned by a Sysop. You may request more time from a Sysop up to 4 times. If you don't reach your goal, and your time ends, you will be banned from the Wiki. We want contributors, not jabberjaws. Warriors RP Wiki is not a newsletter or a news center * Newsletter style information about your site is not the intent of this Wiki. Articles about your game are expected to be of a quality that provides actual information about your game and not a list of bullet points of personalized chatter. * Warriors RP Wiki is not intended for use as a News Center for you role playing game. While information about your site and the current happening In Character are appropriate, OOC information about the game should be kept to those things appropriate for an article about the game (IE: Information about staff openings, ect,are inappropriate) See Also Similar official policies on Wikimedia Projects * Wikibooks:What is Wikibooks * Wikinews:What Wikinews is not * Wikisource:What is Wikisource? * Wiktionary:What Wiktionary is not * Wikiquote:What Wikiquote is not